Forgotten, to Rise
by daughterofhades1214
Summary: Forgotten by the gods and their friends. Rose by the hand of the creator. Follow the adventures of Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason and Reyna as they help again in the war with Gaea. But this time, they are under Chaos's command. New title! Formerly called "Betrayed, Forgotten, Now back for revenge"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing except Damien Andrews. I'm a new writer and this is my first book, so please read and review! I won't post another chapter until I get at least one review. **

**Chapter 1- Percy's Breakup and Disownment **

Percy POV

Despite the Big Three pact, I guess Poseidon decided to get another kid to keep me from being lonely, since Thalia had Jason and Nico had Hazel. His name was Damien Andrews, and he looked almost like me with black hair and green eyes. The only difference was that he was slightly shorter than me and he specialized in creating earthquakes more than controlling water. He seemed nice at first, but I was really wrong.

It all started with my quest for Athena to prove I was worthy to be Annabeth's boyfriend and later husband. I had to do Hercules' twelve labours, kill the Chimera, and kill an Aethiopian drakon (A/N: you should know what I'm talking about if you read The Last Olympian) with the help of Clarisse. Brutal, right? I didn't care, because I had my chance to finally prove to Athena I was worthy. After 4 months, Clarisse, Chris (  
Clarisse refused to go on the quest without him), and I completed the quest and went to Olympus to tell Athena.

Mt. Olympus-3rd person

"Lady Athena," Percy said as he laid down the spoils of war for her to see, "I have completed this quest, as you have wanted it."

"Rise, Perseus. I officially swear on the River Styx you have every right to be my daughter's boyfriend and future husband. Here is an engagement ring I have asked Hephaestus to make," as she handed Percy a ring with green emeralds and grey pearls surrounding it, and in the middle were the inscribed words "Percy+Annabeth".

Percy quickly took it, thanked Athena, and then went down the Empire State Building with Clarisse and Chris.

"I wonder if anything changed in 4 months," Percy remarked as they headed to Camp Half-Blood in a taxi.

"Besides your deepened feelings for your girlfriend, Prissy?" Clarisse taunted.

"I meant the camp, not me." Percy retorted.

"Guys, calm down! I'm sure nothing changed! Just stop arguing!" Chris cried, obviously trying to stop a full-blown argument starting again, probably remembering the duels the two had gone through during the quest because of an argument.

"Alright," the two said in unison.

At Camp Half-Blood-Percy POV

Wow, Chris was right. Nothing had changed. We walked over to the Big House to find Chiron, and unsurprisingly, found him playing pinochle with Dionysus, Grover and another satyr.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you actually survived," Dionysus said in a bored tone, not even bothering to look up.

"Welcome back, heroes! Your quest has been successful?" Chiron asked, pausing to look up and smile at them.

"Yes," the three said together.

"Congratulations! I suggest you take the day off. Damien just came back from a quest too; he was killing a few _dracaenae _and_ empousai._ And to answer your unanswered question, Percy, I believe Annabeth is at the beach or at her cabin."

I blushed as Chiron answered my question; Clarisse just smirked at me and walked away with Chris.

I quickly ran to Athena's cabin, number 6. I didn't see Annabeth, only Malcolm and a few others.

"Hey Malcolm, is Annabeth at the beach?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah," he said without looking up from an Ancient Greek scroll.

I thanked him and ran off to the beach.

When I got there, I saw Damien and a girl with curly blond hair kissing.

_Damien finally gets a girlfriend, huh. _I thought as I walked closer. When I got closer, I realized with horror the girl was Annabeth. Hiding behind a few bushes, I eavesdropped on a current conversation.

"You're the best demigod in the world, Damien. Percy was dumb to think I was his girlfriend," Annabeth said.

"You're right; I'm the strongest and best demigod, much better than my idiot of a brother." Damien said.

Seething with anger, I walked up to them, the idiot daughter of Athena and the huge ego possessor, Damien.

"P-Percy,"Annabeth stuttered when I went up.

"So, the so-not-wise daughter of Athena makes the most idiotic choice ever! Do you have any idea what I faced on this quest! I had to prove myself worthy to your mom so I could be a boyfriend and husband to you! She even swore on the Styx I had every single right to date and marry you. She gave me an engagement ring she bugged Hephaestus to make!" I yelled as I took out the box, gave them a glimpse of the ring, then tossed it into the ocean, silently praying to Poseidon to send the ring to Athena, telling her about the situation.

"I'm sorry!" Annabeth said.

Ignoring her, I turned to Damien. "I plan to leave camp after dinner. She's all yours now. Oh, and if you wish to marry her, go ask Athena or be pecked to death by owls." Damien said nothing but smirked. I ran to the Poseidon cabin, packed everything in a backpack, adding nectar and ambrosia in case of emergencies, and kept Riptide in my pocket.

Dining Pavilion- 3rd person

Percy walked to the Poseidon table at dinner, but before he sat down away from Damien, Poseidon appeared at the table. Everyone bowed.

"No need to bow, campers. I hereby declare Damien Andrews as my favourite son!" Poseidon announced. Turning to Percy, he simply said, "I fulfilled your wish."

Percy rose, trembling, then started yelling.

"THAT'S IT! FIRST, I NEARLY DIE FOR THE QUEST TO GAIN ATHENA'S APPROVAL TO MARRY ANNABETH, SECOND, I GET CHEATED ON HER BY MY HALF-BROTHER, AND NOW I FIND FOUND I GET DOWNGRADED AS THE WORST DEMIGOD CHILD OF POSEIDON JUST BECAUSE DAMIEN KILLED SOME STUPID DRACANAE AND EMPOUSAI WHILE I NEARLY DIED KILLING THE CHIMERA!" On that final word, Percy ran off, grabbed his backpack, and then ran out of the pavilion, leaving everyone in shock. Before Percy went over the borders, he simply said, "You shall regret everything." Then he disappeared.

**A/N: There's my first chapter! Next up is Nico and Thalia! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, thank you so much for the reviews and other things. To answer some of your questions, there will be some Thalico. I still haven't figured out who to pair Percy up with. This story is also set after heroes of Olympus. Anyways, here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Damien Andrews. **

**Chapter 2-Nico and Thalia's Experiences**

Nico POV- At Camp Jupiter

"Hey Hazel! How are you and Frank?" I said behind the two.

"Gods, Nico! Don't EVER sneak up behind us!" Hazel said, clutching Frank, who stumbled and nearly lost his balance.

"To answer your question, death boy, we're fine, at least until you scared us halfway to the underworld!" Frank complained.

"Sorry! I'm going to Camp Half-Blood for now. See you later lovebirds!" I said, while shadow-travelling out of Camp Jupiter.

At Camp Half-Blood-3rd person

Nico appeared in the Hades cabin, immediately collapsing on his bed from the strain of shadow-travelling. After a few minutes of unconsciousness, he woke and went out of the cabin to find Percy.

He ran over to the Big House, but on the way crashed into Thalia.

"Gods, Thalia! I'm really sorry. I seem to be bumping more into people these days," Nico said sheepishly.

"It's ok, Nico." Thalia said dryly. "Since you noticed I'm here, you should know the Hunters are here. Lady Artemis had no apparent reason to come here, but she said we could play Capture-the-Flag here, which means winning against you guys for 50 times in a row."

"Thanks a lot. Thals. By the way, have you seen Kelp Head?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes.

"Go ask Annabeth, although I have no idea where she is. Good luck finding her."

Nico ran off, crashed into a tree just as he was about to shadow-travel, and then disappeared, immediately reappearing at the beach. He noticed Annabeth crying.

"What's with the sad face, Annabeth? Don't tell me Kelp Head isn't back yet."

"Um, I cheated on him with his half brother, Poseidon claimed that half-blood as his favourite son, and he disappeared with a haunting message that we'll regret everything."

Nico felt a rush of emotions at once: anger at Annabeth and Poseidon, sadness for Percy, and also concern. _Where is he?_ He wondered.

They heard a conch horn sounding for dinner.

"Come one Annabeth. Stop moping and let's at least get some dinner before we re-discuss this. I'm hungry!" Nico declared.

Annabeth managed a small smile, and they walked to the pavilion, Nico ahead of Annabeth. Just as he sat down, two bright flashes appeared, revealing Zeus and Hades.

"First Poseidon was here yesterday, and now Zeus and Hades! Does Camp Half-Blood have a rule saying no gods can come during mealtimes or at least install an anti-god barrier?" Damien grumbled under his breath, as everyone else bowed.

"Son of Poseidon, you have potential to become a great hero," Zeus said. "We hereby give you powers our children possess, and you are now our favourite adopted son!" Hades finished.

Nico and Thalia were furious. Silently, they stood up. Nico said, "If you dare treat us like this, we hereby disown you as our fathers."

"Percy disowned Poseidon yesterday because of this and now us? I hereby disown Zeus as my father and I quit the hunters. I apologize, Lady Artemis, but I have had enough of this Poseidon spawn and the idiotic _male gods_." She spat.

"We will find Perseus Jackson, wherever he is, and join him. We are no longer demigods, but outcasts of the world. We will never return to this place." Nico finished.

On that happy note, Nico took Thalia's hand, and they shadow-travelled away from Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! I'm vaguely following someone else's idea, but it's completely different. Quick question: Since Percy broke up with Annabeth and he's going to join Chaos, who should I put him with? (I'm not putting Thalia on the list) **

**A) Zoe B) Bianca C) Calypso D) OC (Other character)**

**Next, we have Jason. I'm debating whether or not to put him with Reyna or not. Since they're at different camps, Piper is off the list. **

**As always, please read and review! I hope I get more reviews this time. –daughterofhades1214 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the answers guys! The results were: Zoe: 5, Bianca: 3, and Calypso: 1. An anonymous viewer suggested I don't put Percy with anyone, since it would be like all the other Chaos stories. I'm going to follow that idea, but use a twist in the end. Here's Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3- Jason and Reyna are Runaways **

Nico POV- Camp Jupiter

I was so mad at Hades, I barely noticed where I was shadow travelling with Thalia, but I was immensely relieved when we ended up in Camp Jupiter, appearing in front of Jason and Reyna, scaring them out of their minds.

"Ahhh!" They both screamed. Reyna, recovering from her shock first, stammered, "What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were busy in Camp Half-Blood."

"I don't care. Hey sis!" Jason said, hugging Thalia, who hugged him back.

"Actually, there is a reason," Nico said. "Percy ran away because of his new half-brother who Annabeth cheated on him with when Percy was busy proving his worth to Athena. Then, Poseidon claimed that demigod as his favourite son, and Percy ran away."

Jason and Reyna looked shocked, then angry.

"There's more," Thalia said. "When the Hunters got to camp he next day, Nico also arrived at Camp Half-Blood. During dinner, Zeus and Hades appeared, giving that half-blood the powers _we_ possess, and claimed him as their favourite adopted son, immediately disowning us. And all he did to prove his worth was kill a few stupid monsters!"

After getting over their anger, Jason asked, "So you guys came here to avoid them? You can stay with us, you know."

"Actually, we would've ended up somewhere else, but death-breath over there decided to propel us here. We were going to find Percy," Thalia said.

Jason looked crushed, then his face lit up.

"Can we come with you guys?"

"Jason! Have you forgotten you are still a praetor here?" Reyna asked, smacking him lightly on the head.

"Whatever. If Zeus dares to disown Thalia, then I'm not his son. I may be Roman, but he's still the sky god. Face it, Reyna. I'm not a son of Jupiter of Zeus anymore, so I shouldn't be praetor."

Reyna looked shocked, then agreed. "But who will be the camp leaders then?"

Jason grinned. "How about Hazel and Frank?"

"Good idea."

"Wait for us outside the Pomerian Line. We'll be back in an hour, two hours, latest. Okay?" Reyna said.

"Alright." Thalia and Nico said in unison.

Time Skip-3 hours

After saying their good-byes, Thalia, Nico, Reyna and Jason hiked out of Camp Jupiter.

"Any idea where to find Percy?" Reyna asked.

"Let's search near water first. Maybe an ocean?" Jason said.

"Percy was disowned by Poseidon, so he probably hates the water now. Hazel told me he is also afraid of suffocation, but she wouldn't give any reasons why." Nico replied.

"His mother's apartment?" Thalia said hopefully.

"Stick together, everyone. I'm going to shadow-travel." Nico said.

Jason said, "Appear _outside_ the door, please."

Percy's Apartment-3rd Person

The four demigods ended up inside Percy's bedroom, which was fine by Nico, since her passed out almost immediately, but was awakened by Thalia shaking him.

"Stop passing out death boy!" She whispered, then helped him stand up.

Sally Jackson walked in the room, and saw the four demigods.

"Hello Thalia, Nico, Jason and Reyna. Why are you here? This is a surprising visit." Sally said, fear and surprise evident in her voice.

"I _told_ you to appear outside the door!" Jason hissed to Nico under his breath.

"It's ok, no need to worry. Where's Percy? Still on his quest?" Sally asked.

Nico and Thalia took turns telling the story, while Jason and Reyna told their stories in the end. Sally's face had mixed emotions: hurt, anger, betrayal, concern, then plain sadness.

"So you're going to find him?" she asked.

"Yes, and we are runaways now, since we are now disowned except Reyna, who came of her own accord." Jason stated.

"Good luck, and please find Percy." Sally pleaded.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson. We'll find and bring him back," Nico said. "By the way, do you have any ideas where he may have gone?"

"Go to Montauk. He loves that place. It's just a cabin near the ocean, a few miles away from camp. Bye." Sally said.

"Bye." The four said in unison, then disappeared.

**A/N: That's Chapter 3. Please read and review! -daughterofhades1214**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, I'm so, so sorry for not updating1 I was really busy with a piano exam and graduation stuff. Please forgive me! Anyways, on to chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Damien Andrews. Happy?**

**Chapter 4- They reunite and Chaos comes**

New York Alley- Percy POV

I slashed at an _empousa, _turning it to dust. I took a break, quickly hiding in another place when I heard two hellhounds approaching. There was no end to the monster attacks. Sighing, I decided to go to my mom's place, before realizing I would just lead the monsters to her door.

Where else can I go? I wondered.

I thought of Montauk, the happy memories I shared there with my mom.

_Even if my ex-father met my mom there, it's still a good place to take a break._ I thought, before signaling a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver inquired.

"Montauk beach, please." I replied.

We arrived there in a few minutes. I paid the driver and started walking to the cabin.

Entering, I dumped my supplies on the ground, and then lay down on a bed, thinking about where I was going to go next. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Montauk-Jason POV

We arrived inside the cabin, safe and energetic, except for Nico, who immediately passed out. Poor guy must have been exhausted from shadow-travelling. I was just about to move him to a bed, before I saw Percy, fast asleep.

"Guys! He's here!" I whispered to Reyna and Thalia. They immediately ran to Percy's side.

"Percy, wake up!" Reyna said.

"Five more minutes," Percy groaned.

"Perseus Jackson, get up right now or else I'll personally zap you with some lightning bolts!" Thalia yelled.

"Huh?" Percy said, sitting up, before noticing us.

"Am I in Camp Jupiter? I thought I was in Montauk." Percy said in a confused tone.

"Kelp Head, you _are_ in Montauk. We just shadow-travelled here," Thalia said. "By the way, get Nico a bed. He's exhausted."

"Ok," Percy said, taking Nico from me and laid him on a separate bed, then faced us. "Why are you guys here?"

"Um…" Reyna said.

"I'll explain then," Thalia piped up. "Basically, your loser brother got to be fav adopted son of _Zeus _and_ Hades_." Thalia spat out the names like venom.

Percy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"We then disowned them, and then me and Thalia then shadow-travelled to Camp Jupiter, where we met Reyna and Jason." Nico added, who had woken up while the others were talking.

"Death boy's finally awake. Please continue." Percy remarked in a dry tone.

"Anyways, once we heard what happened, I decided to leave." I broke in.

"I couldn't leave him, so I joined him." Reyna added.

"What about your praetor roles in Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked.

"Handed them over to Hazel and Frank. They were surprised, but we made every legionnaire swear on the Styx they would treat them in the same way as us." I answered.

"Hope they can cope with it." Percy responded.

"Come on, we need to get out before the monsters get to us." Nico said.

"Call Mrs. O'Leary. I'll call Blackjack." Percy replied, before whistling.

Sighing, Nico whistled too. I decided to call Tempest.

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked, jumping on Nico. She'd appeared right as Blackjack flew in.

Suddenly, the air turned cold. Tempest appeared, as a _ventus_ (storm spirit) in a smoky figure of a horse.

"Called your ride too, Jase?" Percy asked.

"Duh! Sis, go with Nico on Mrs. O'Leary, Percy, I guess you can go on Blackjack, and Reyna, you can ride with me." I retorted.

"Where should we go?" Reyna questioned.

"Dunno….anyone have an idea?" I demanded.

"Let's just try a place where the gods won't be able to find us." Percy answered.

"Like Alaska?" Thalia asked.

"No way." Percy said, shuddering.

"How about Central Park?" Nico piped up.

"You want to go to the Underworld death breath? I suggest the alley on 57th street. It's pretty large, so we can get all the animals there." Percy said.

"The gods might find us, but at least we can find a place to rest." I stated.

"Let's go then. Meet you there!" Nico said, whispering in Mrs. O'Leary's ear, who promptly shadow-travelled away, whereas Percy flew off on Blackjack.

"Follow Blackjack, Tempest." I directed him.

Reyna and I then rode off.

Alley on 57th street- 3rd Person

Mrs. O'Leary appeared at the alley, depositing Nico and Thalia before going to sleep. Blackjack flew in a second later, letting Percy jump off. Jason and Reyna appeared last on Tempest. Jason jumped off, and then helped Reyna down.

"Alright, now that we're here, what do we do?" Nico asked.

"Let's just stay for awhile. Since it's nighttime, you guys sleep. I'll take first watch." Percy answered. Just as he said the words, the Minotaur came.

Rolling his eyes, Percy cut the monster to dust.

"That wasn't even a fight! Unless…" Thalia cried, listening, "It was a trick!"

Sure enough, an army of hellhounds, _empousai_, and _dracaenae _thundered into the alley.

The five demigods quickly drew weapons and charged them, while Blackjack, Tempest, and Mrs. O'Leary also attacked the monsters.

Just as they stabbed the last hellhound, they heard a roar.

Percy paled. "A drakon!" He shouted.

Sure enough, a drakon slithered into the alley, venom dripping from its teeth.

"We're so dead." Nico muttered under his breath before stabbing at the drakon, while the other demigods began hacking at the drakon, trying to puncture its hard skin.

"Thalia! Try to use a lightning bolt. You too, Jason!" Percy yelled, before jumping out of the way of a drakon fang.

A storm started forming. Lightning then came down and struck the monster. It bellowed in pain, and then started attacking with renewed strength.

"Keep on trying Jason!" Reyna shouted.

Jason concentrated hard, but only managed to summon a small lightning bolt. _We're so screwed, _he thought.

Just as the monster was about to overcome them, it suddenly froze, and then turned to dust.

"What just happened?" Reyna said, dumbfounded.

"Me." A voice replied.

Percy raised his sword. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

A mane stepped out into the moonlight. He had stars for eyes, and he was dressed in a suit that had planets, galaxies, and stars moving around on it.

"My great-great-grandchildren don't recognize me? How sad." The man said sarcastically.

"No way." Percy mumbled. "Lord Chaos? Is that you?"

"Yes." The man said.

The demigods bowed.

"No need to bow. I have watched over every single one of you for a long time. I know why you are here, and how you were betrayed. I am here to give you a compromise and break from your old life. I am fading soon, but I also know my daughter Gaea will make a comeback many years later with an army the gods cannot defeat, and I will not allow that. I want you to be the first recruits of my army that will stop her soon." Chaos explained. "So, will you join?"

The demigods looked at each other before saying together, "We accept."

"Alright," Chaos said, grinning. "Follow me, and bring your pets." He slashed his hand through the air, and a swirling black vortex appeared. He stepped in, followed by Percy, Jason, Reyna, Thalia and Nico. Their animals also went in.

**A/N: So that was Chapter 4! Did you like it? Please read and review! I'll be starting Chapter 5 as soon as I can. Warning: Please don't be surprised if you don't hear from me for a long time in the future. I will always post new chapters when I can.**

**-daughterofhades1214**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, I was really busy and I just had graduation. Here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5- New names, old friends, new titles **

Percy POV

One by one, we stepped through the portal: me, Nico, Thalia, Jason, and then Reyna. Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, and Tempest followed last. When we stepped through, my mind was absolutely blown away.

We were standing in front of a massive medieval castle that seemed like it was built in the future with more high-tech stuff. The architecture reminded me of Annabeth, but I quickly pushed that thought away.

"Where _are_ we"? Thalia asked.

"Welcome to Planet Alpha, my home and army headquarters," Chaos said in a tour-guide like tone.

Nico was gaping at the castle, which looked like it was made out of practically every single metal in existence.

"Let's go in to the training arena. I have a feeling you guys will be renewing old friendships." Chaos said.

_Old friendships?_ I wondered, before walking in the castle with my friends, pets and Chaos.

At the training arena- 3rd person

As soon as the 5 demigods walked in, their mouths dropped open. The arena was _huge_. It was about ten times larger than the Camp Half-Blood training arena, and the people there were sparring with each other. When they saw Chaos, they stopped what they were doing and bowed.

"How many times have I told you not to bow?" Chaos grumbled under his breath, but everyone heard and started laughing.

"Since we were recruited, my lord." A person said. Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Meet these five new recruits. I suppose you know them, and reveal yourselves. Oh, and please stop using formalities with me. You know I hate that." Chaos told the people.

The boys were first. One by one, they took off their helmets, revealing familiar faces.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Castor Gemini, son of Dionysus."

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo."

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo."

"Daedalus, son of Athena." (Did you see that coming?)

"Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis."

Nico, Percy and Thalia ran and hugged their friends, but Jason and Reyna were hanging back.

"Don't worry, at least introduce yourselves."Chaos told the two Romans. "Percy, Thalia and Nico, you haven't seen the girls yet."

The girls, like the boys, took off the helmets, revealing more familiar faces.

"Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

Nico tackled Bianca, while Thalia ran to Silena and Zoë. Percy gave Calypso a hug.

There were still a few people remaining.

"Come on you guys, did you expect me to not tell you to reveal yourselves too?" Chaos laughed.

They took their helmets off too, revealing the heroes of the old times.

"Perseus, son of Zeus."

"Achilles, son of Thetis."

"Theseus, son of Poseidon."

"Orion, son of Poseidon."

"Odysseus, son of Athena."

"Jason, son of Aeson, and Hera's champion."

"Aeneas, son of Venus."

"Romulus, son of Mars."

"Remus, son of Mars."

The 5 demigods had open mouths.

"Close your mouths, you're going to get flies," Achilles said, laughing.

"Now that the introductions are over, meet me in my throne room. Heroes, please lead these 5 to the room, and put their pets in the stables for now." Chaos commanded. The group led the five to the room, while Theseus and Orion put Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, and Tempest into the stables.

Throne Room- Chaos POV (saw that coming yet?)

I appeared on my throne, waiting for my recruits. After a few minutes, they all arrived, sitting on chairs around a table.

"Alright everyone, let's start this meeting. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason and Reyna, you are now a part of my army. I have a mind to put you as assassins, but I'm making Percy an exception."

"Why me?" Percy questioned.

"You know, I have been watching your accomplishments since you were 12. You have potential to become a great leader. Do you wish to be commander of my army?" I asked him.

Percy stared at me in shock, before recovering.

"Don't you have a commander?"

I shook my head. "I usually give the lieutenants-here, Orion, Theseus and Odysseus raised their hands-orders, and they just carry them out. If I have a commander, my army will be more organized and better led. I do have other matters concerning my children, so I am very busy," I stated.

Percy nodded. "I accept."

I smiled. "Great! Now everyone, have you figured a code name yet? I don't want the gods to be in a panic yet." I prompted.

The five demigods' hands shot up.

"Already thinking about them?" Silena teased. They nodded.

Everybody started telling me their code names. I made a list. (A/N: I'll put in the original name first, then the code name after the dash)

Percy-Tsunami, Thalia-Storm, Nico-Darkness, Jason Grace-Lightning, Reyna-Raven, Luke-Lukos (It means wolf in Greek), Charles-Beck, Castor-Gemini, Lee-Lucas, Michael-Mike, Daedalus-Delta, Ethan-Edward, Bianca-Angel, Zoë-Zara, Calypso-Cynthia, Silena-Serena, Perseus-Thunder, Achilles-Alpha, Theseus-Theta, Orion-Omega, Odysseus-Beta, Jason-Gamma, Aeneas-Eta, Romulus-Kappa, and Remus-Zeta **(I was feeling lazy so I bunched them together. I will be using these in the future, so consult chapter 5 constantly!)**

"Maybe I shouldn't have recruited so many of you. You guys are going to confuse me with all of the code names!" I mused, chuckling. Then I stood up, stepping down from my throne.

"Now that your new names have been created, I will be giving you more powers. I was waiting until now, since you are all gathered together." I said.

They immediately stood up.

"All I need is for you to stay completely still. I will go to you one by one, so be patient."

I spoke an ancient incantation in a magic language. One by one, each person was engulfed in an aura of power, except Percy.

"Percy-I mean Tsunami, stay for a minute. The rest of you, go." I ordered.

"Tsunami, as commander, you will be second most powerful person in the universe, plus you will be my adopted son. Do you accept the position?" I questioned him.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I accept."

I grinned before speaking a longer spell. We were both engulfed in light; Tsunami's being a sea-green while mine was black. Slowly, some of my light went over to Tsunami's, making the light around him darker until it was black, like mine.

He opened his eyes wide. "I feel more powerful," he exclaimed.

I merely smiled.

"Hail, Tsunami, prince of the universe and my adopted son." I said in a powerful tone.

Tsunami gave me one of his cocky grins, and then hugged me.

Surprised, I hugged him back, before pulling away.

"Go find your friends and start training. I'll meet you later son." I then disappeared into the shadows.

**There's another chapter! I'm giving you a notice- I'm going to Hamilton for the weekend, so don't expect to find any new chapters too often. Please read and review!**

**-daughterofhades1214**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! I'm back! Here's your long-awaited chapter 6! Also, I will be switching between real names and code names, so expect to be confused unless you read chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Damien Andrews. Happy now?**

**Chapter 6-(I can't think of a name for this chapter) **

TsunamiPOV-500 years later

Living on Chaos' planet reminded me I had a whole new life. Chaos was the best father I've ever had, even if he wasn't my biological father. Being the heir of the universe meant I had really cool powers. Commanding the army was a great job, but very tiring. I was also allowed to be an assassin, so I was very busy all the time. Despite all that, I still had time to train with Lukos, who was still the best swordsman, and have fun with my other friends. We were also immortal, so we could stay in his army forever. With such a big army and planet politics, you may think Chaos is stern and busy, but the truth was he was practically everything unlike what the creator of the universe was supposed to act like. He pulled pranks with Lukos, and joked around too. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a yell coming from the arena.

"_Chaos!_" Whoops, sounds like Alpha. I teleported myself to the arena and found Alpha hanging from the top, tied in ropes as tough as Stygian Iron. His sword was just out of reach, and he was desperately trying to reach it.

"Did Chaos prank you again?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was going to train in the arena, but I stepped on a tripwire and I ended up like this." Sighing, I walked over and said a spell. The ropes undid themselves and Alpha dropped to the floor.

"Well, that was very inconvenient." Alpha remarked, as he picked up his sword.

"You know his pranks. This was a minor one. He's probably planning a bigger prank on somebody else right now." I replied.

"Want to spar with me?" He asked.

"Sure, but first let's find more traps, in case Chaos felt the huge need to play more pranks on the arena." We walked around, deactivating more traps.

"Alright, let's spar now."

We took up a stance, and when I yelled start, we started attacking each other. Duck, roll, parry, slash. It ended in a few minutes with me on top of him, my sword to his throat.

"You always win," he grumbled.

I laughed, got off him, and helped him up. That was the perfect moment for Chaos to speak in my head.

_Son, please get the co-commanders, lieutenants, and assassins to come to my throne room, you included. I have something special for you, and no, it's not a prank._

"Father wants the co-commanders, lieutenants, and assassins to get to his throne room," I said to Alpha.

He rolled his eyes, waved, and walked out, heading to the throne room. He was one of the lieutenants of the army. I then contacted the said people in my mind, and told them to get to the throne room, no questions asked. I teleported myself there, then sat at the bottom of my father's throne, as I always did. After a few minutes, the rest of the people arrived.

"What's up now, my lord?" Darkness said.

Chaos scowled playfully at Darkness for using formalities, before replying. "Get all your army to the river of Chaos. I'll explain later. You all know where it is."

We nodded, and then found the army eating dinner in their barracks. I clapped my hands to get their attention, and then said, "Chaos wants everyone at his river. Line up and I'll open a portal to get you guys there. I slashed my hand through the air, and a swirling black portal appeared. There were probably a million people in my father's army. I wondered what he wanted everyone there for. Once everyone was through, I teleported to the river.

Chaos stood by the river, watching everyone get settled down. He then spoke. "Everyone, I have noticed we have been getting more losses, due to fatal wounds they get from battling enemies. I have decided to let everyone be invulnerable, so I can avoid more losses. My river is like the River Styx, but you will be completely invulnerable and there is no pain from entering it."

Everyone cheered, and then waded into the river.

Time skip- 5 hours later-Lukos POV

The trip to the river of Chaos was really long, but I didn't care, since I had my invulnerability back. I was in my room, deep in thought, when Chaos spoke in my mind.

_Mind pulling a little prank on Serena and Beck? I'm a little tired with them always disappearing off to who knows where. _

_Sure, _I replied._ Just send me a video camera. _Instantly, one appeared in my hands. Grinning, I stole out of my room in search for the lovesick pair. **(A/N: I only put that in there because** **I was in a mischievous mood and I wanted to show you guys how the two pull off a few tricks.)**

Darkness POV

I was practicing my skills in the arena, when someone said, "Hey."

I spun and put my sword to the person's throat.

"Do you always greet people like that, zombie boy?" I immediately sheathed my sword.

"Sorry Storm. I thought Lukos was going to prank me. You can never be too paranoid."

She smiled mischievously.

"I don't like that look on your face, Storm."

She _hmph_ed, then dragged me to my bedroom. She dumped me there, then went off, yelling, "Stay until I find Tsunami."

I slumped onto my bed. She clearly meant we were going to discuss our past again, which I hated doing. Tsunami insisted that we should find clues to why we were treated like that. As if they don't know the obvious reason: the bastard Damien Andrews.

Storm walked in, dragging Tsunami by the arm, who was vainly trying to pry her hand off. She dumped him on the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off, before yelling, "What was that for, Pinecone Face?"

She replied with, "You-know-what."

He sighed, then created a chair and sat down.

"Why are we having this discussion again? You know there's the main reason." I grumbled.

"You know, Zeus and Hades would never do that to a son of Poseidon," Storm said. "They never blessed another demigod child of their own brother. Zeus has strange reasons, but Hades would never do that."

"I do know why Hades did that." Chaos said, materializing in front of me.

"Why, father?" Tsunami asked curiously.

"He was possessed by Gaea."

"WHAT!" We all screamed.

"Watch this. It's the exact replay of what happened that day. Pay close attention to Hades' eyes.

He waved a hand, and I was immediately in a flashback.

I watched as Zeus and Hades appeared in the dining pavilion, and then studied Hades' eyes. To my surprise, they were a murky brown. He _was _being possessed, but I was too enraged to notice.

The world in front of me then disappeared to be replaced by my bedroom walls.

"Well?" Chaos asked.

We all nodded.

Suddenly, we heard two yells of "Lukos/Chaos!" together. Looks like Lukos pranked Serena and Beck.

Chaos grinned at us before disappearing.

**That was probably the longest chapter I've written. I don't think this chapter was that good anyways. I'll try to update at least once every two days. Please read and review! You know the drill. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Checked out my new story yet? It's titled Son of Chaos: Not who he really is. Go to my profile and you'll see it. But for now, please enjoy this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the little ego-filled Damien Andrews. Happy?**

Chapter 7- We go back to Earth

3rd Person

The army of Chaos had just come back from a grueling war with the forces of an evil king named Malabron (I don't own him either; I'm using a few ideas from Thomas Wharton's Perilous Realm series). They had won, but now the weaving of the realm had to be rebuilt. During the war, Tsunami had acquired a huge scar down the right side of his face by an ancient creature that was powerful enough to break through the invulnerability. He also had a new cloak, a bone-white one called a shrowde (also another idea), as a gift, and it was actually a living creature, enchanted to follow its master's orders. It hid the scar, so nobody could see it.

Chaos welcomed his army back, but became concerned at his son's massive scar. It started from the right of his forehead to his chin, right across the eye. The creature was the most powerful of all, but it was killed.

Just as Tsunami arrived at his room, Chaos spoke.

_Son, I know you've just been through a horrible war, but I need you in the throne room. Call the assassins, co-commanders, and lieutenants too._

He sighed, and then spoke to the rest of the people in his mind.

Throne room- Tsunami POV

I hate this stupid scar. I may look even more sinister now, but it's just plain annoying. Rolling my eyes, I created a metal mask that covered the right side of my face but left my right eye open, and then sat below my father's throne. Everyone then walked in, and Chaos started speaking.

"I wanted to congratulate you all on defeating Malabron."

"Is that all?" Beta asked.

"No, Odysseus." Everybody tensed, Chaos got really serious when he started using real names.

"Gaea and Kronos are rising again, and my children, the primordials, have gone to aid her."

"So? They can take care of themselves. I'm not going to help the stupid gods if _he_ is still there." I complained.

"You know, the primordial gods are ten times more powerful than all twelve combined. They also had your help during the second Titan war, and some more bad news: that little boy with an ego the size of the Milky Way is still alive. The gods made everyone immortal after you left. Oh, and you have to help them." Chaos replied.

I felt my eyes glow black, a sure sign I was beyond angry. Chaos shot an almost panicked look at Zara. Once I had that look, I was liable to blow up something. The last time I was like that, I accidentally blew up an uninhabited planet and a few stars. Zara came to my side, put her hand on my shoulder and started speaking soothing words. I calmed down, but on the inside, I was still steaming.

"I will NEVER go back to the place." I said in a voice filled with anger.

"It's an order," Chaos replied.

"Fine. How many soldiers?" I asked.

"Take the strongest 100 people, and all of you are going, and you're staying at Camp Half-Blood."

This was urgent then. Chaos never sent all of us on the same mission.

"Tsunami, change your appearance, the rest of you, put on hooded cloaks. I will not have you reveal yourselves until I tell you to. Tsunami, Raven, Storm, Lightning and Darkness, you can use a dramatic entrance during my conversation with the gods. The rest of you, you will be leaving in 8 hours and use the two largest spaceships. It will take at least a day to get there."

We all smiled at this, then Chaos made a portal and stepped through after he reminded the five of us to arrive as we wished.

Olympian Throne Room- 3rd Person POV

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled. "Now, I have urgent news. Gaea is rising again with Kronos, the Titans, and the giants. The primordial gods are also helping."

Everyone gasped, and a few fainted.

"Who cares? I can defeat them easily!" A snooty voice interrupted from the back. Instantly, Athena had her spear at Damien's neck.

"Foolish boy, one primordial god has ten times the power of twelve of us combined!"

The fates appeared. The gods bowed.

"Lady Clotho, Lady Atropos, Lady Lachesis. Why are you here to visit?" Hestia asked politely.

Clotho said, "You cannot win this war without the forgotten heroes, especially the sea's child."

Atropos said, "A powerful ally will be sending help, and do not be rude."

Lachesis held up a piece of yarn. "With this hero's sacrifice, you will win the war." She cut the string, and then the trio disappeared.

The gods looked around, silently pondering what the fates said.

"I thought I was going here to witness a free-for-all yelling competition, yet the fates clearly have left you shocked." A calm, cool voice said.

Zeus picked up his master bolt. "Reveal yourself!"

A black portal appeared, and a man wearing a suit with stars and planets moving across it stepped out.

"Still a drama queen Zeus? I still don't know why you weren't titled the god of theater. Now, put the little toothpick down before you hurt yourself."

Steaming, Zeus threw his master bolt. The man caught it in midair, and then a black ball of energy materialized in his free hand. He then fused the two together, creating a lightning bolt as dark as night. He tossed it at Zeus, which sent him flying out of his throne.

"Lord Chaos." Athena breathed, turning away from Damien to bow to the man. Everyone else followed suit except for Damien and Annabeth.

"Liar. He faded millennia ago!" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth Chase! Mind your manners unless you want him to send you to Tartarus." Hestia yelled.

"Do not worry, Hestia, they will pay for their insolence later. I do not like how you gods are ruling-this caused the gods to look ashamed-but, the world will be worse off if my children were to rule. I am sending my army to help, plus my assassins, co-commanders and my commander."

"How strong is your army?" Ares asked.

"The weakest one can take twelve of you down and still have energy to fight two Titans, while the second strongest can take all of you down and most of the primordials. The commander is a huge exception, though." Chaos explained.

"Why? Because he can't do anything? You should have me in your army; I'm the best demigod ever!" Damien said.

"Imbecile. I do not take in people with egos the size of the Milky Way galaxy! The commander is an exception because he is the second strongest person in the universe. There are times where I fought him and lost." There were gasps.

"You're a weakling then." Damien retorted. Annabeth nodded vigorously.

A black ball of energy formed in Chaos' hand, and he threw it at Damien, letting him slam into the wall, and then did the same to Annabeth.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, my commander is also my adopted son. He has my blessing, and all the primordials' blessings. He was also blessed by the gods of other civilizations, making his power almost equal to mine. He and a few other people should be coming now."

Just as the words left his mouth, a storm appeared. Two flashes of lightning appeared. When the smoke cleared, two people stood there, with hoods over their faces. A raven was perched on one person's shoulder. It flew to an open space, and transformed into a person with a hood over her face. Then, shadows started forming a shape. When it was done, another person stood with his face covered. Finally, water flowed in the room. It formed a block of ice, and then shattered to reveal a man with a bone-white cloak. His face was uncovered, but a metal mask covered the right side of his face. Chaos smiled at them.

"These are the four co-commanders: Darkness, Lightning, Raven and Storm. This person over here is the commander. Their faces are hooded because they do not wish to reveal their identity. The commander's face is uncovered because he changed his appearance. Please do not anger them; they harbor a grudge against this place, and I am not elaborating."

The commander had long, silver hair and pale skin. His eyes were a pale icy blue that were cold and expressionless. The metal mask on the right side of his face made him look very sinister. He then turned to Chaos after studying everyone in the room.

"Father, we will be going to that demigod camp to set up. See you later." The commander said in a quiet tone, then disappeared. The co-commanders also disappeared.

**What a long chapter! I may be alternating between stories as I go, so don't freak if you don't see updates for a long time. Later guys!**

**-daughterofhades1214**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! Thanks for all the reviews guys! There will be more OCs. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Damien and maybe some more OCs I'll be putting in later. **

**Chapter 8- An Attack, Secrets Revealed **

Camp Half-Blood- Tsunami POV

With the 4 co-commanders, I teleported to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. It was practically unrecognizable. The camp seemed to have doubled in size, and it looked like Camp Jupiter had combined living spaces with the Greek camp.

"Wow, is this Olympus? I never thought camp would change like this." Darkness said sarcastically. Storm punched him on the arm.

"Once a zombie boy, always a zombie boy. Do you always have to be so sarcastic? Of course, I didn't expect this much change either." Storm retorted.

"Go beat up each other later. We have to introduce ourselves to Chiron." I said, separating them.

Sighing, Storm walked over to her pine tree, patted Peleus, and walked back to us.

"Let's go then." Raven said.

Big House-3rd Person POV

The five walked to the Big House. Chiron was playing cards with Grover and Mr. D. As soon as he saw them he turned his wheelchair to face them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about them; they're the commanders of the army of our new ally, Lord Chaos." Dionysus said in a bored tone, not bothering to even glance at them.

"Well, I guess I should welcome you. My name is Chiron."

"We know that, we were told everything there is to know about this camp before we came here." A person with a bone-white cloak said. His face was the only one uncovered.

Chiron nodded. "Well, because this was on short notice, we do not have a cabin for you to reside in currently. I apologize."

"Don't worry." The same person said. His voice had a hauntingly familiar tone. "Lead us to the largest open space and I'll take care of things."

"Alright then. Come with me." Chiron got up from his wheelchair and led them out of the Big House to a space that seemed to be waiting for a cabin to be built.

"Is this good enough?" Chiron asked.

The five nodded, before the person in the cloak raised his hands and spoke an incantation in a magic language. A huge ball of black energy descended onto the space and transformed into a large cabin so dark, the Hades cabin looked like the Apollo cabin in comparison. The cabin had planets, stars and other space objects moving around on it. Chiron gaped, before turning to them.

"I suppose I will leave the rest to you?"

They said yes in unison.

Inside the Chaos cabin- Storm POV

Tsunami seemed to have outdone himself this time. The first floor was huge, with plenty of electronics and books. There were even a few maps.

"Is this big enough for 100 people?" Lightning asked.

"Yup, it's actually bigger on the inside. I have directories over the hallways so soldiers won't get lost. Come on, let's check out the rooms." Tsunami replied.

Our rooms were on the very top floor, as were the lieutenants and assassins rooms'.

I hurried to mine, which had a golden plaque with my name on it.

"Visualize what you want in your room and it'll appear. I am not redoing this spell, guys. You should have enough space; I made every room pretty big." Tsunami called from his room.

I imagined what I wanted, and when I opened my eyes, I was in my dream room. **(A/N: I'm not going to describe it because I don't know Thalia's tastes too much. You can try to imagine what she would have in her room.)**

There was a knock on my door. "What?" I called. Darkness entered.

"Want to play downstairs? Tsunami told me he put in all our favourite games. "

"Sure."

Zara POV (I might do Beta later. Watch out!)

I wonder how Percy is doing back at his old camp. I was then interrupted by Serena.

"Ready for takeoff? It'll be 2 hours until we reach the camp."

I nodded, and then took my seat on the ship.

Time skip- 2 hours later- Still Zara POV

We had just entered the atmosphere when one of my soldiers, Ashlee Evans, burst in.

"I just heard from Lieutenant Beck over the radio that the camp is under attack!"

I mentally cursed, then replied, "What are the numbers of the army?"

"Two thousand monsters, and Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion and Krios are leading. There is a rumour about a Lydian drakon and the Chimera too." I could tell Ashlee was not happy. Kronos was her father.

"Make a surprise attack from behind their lines. I'll contact Commander Tsunami about this. Make the ship ready." I ordered. She nodded, and left.

_Tsunami, are you aware of the attack? _I asked him.

_When am I not? I'll take on this army. Tell the lieutenants to land the ships when the battle is over, and I want you, Ashlee and her brother Andy to take on Kronos and Atlas. Jump off as soon you are within range. I think it's time for you three to have a little chat with them, as in kill them. _He replied.

_Alright, see you._

The only response was silence. He must have gone into battle already. I contacted the lieutenants and told Ashlee and Andy about the plan.

Camp Half-Blood-Tsunami POV

The monsters had just reached the borders. I yelled to the campers, "Fall back! I'll take care of them, and shut up, Damien!" He was currently yelling at me about his greatness. "Storm, shut the sea spawn and Athena spawn (Annabeth) up, will you?" She happily obliged.

I teleported to the borders, to be met by Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion and Krios.

"Well, well, who are you, little demigod?" Hyperion asked in a menacing tone.

"Oh, nothing much except your worst nightmare, Hyperion. Since when did you get out of that tree?" He growled as he heard the word _tree. _

"That is none of your business. And how do you know my name?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't ask me the same question, Atlas, Krios and Kronos." Krios slightly paled.

"Enough of this. Attack!" Kronos bellowed. I smirked, and drew Riptide. It was now a black colour, made out of celestial bronze, imperial gold, Stygian iron and ice, stellar and lunar silver (I made these up and they're two different things), and Chaos metal. I immediately disappeared, confusing them. I began cutting through the back line of monsters, turning them into dust so quick time seemed to stand still. I stopped when I saw the Chimera and Lydian drakon. I threw a few lead knives into the Chimera, which howled in pain and soon turned to dust from the melting lead. I then slashed through the drakon, letting the carcass fall and turn to dust. I put the tip of my sword to the back of Kronos' throat.

"Guess who?"

He turned, and looked at me in shock.

"Hey! They're ours!" Three voices yelled in unison. I saw Zara, Ashlee and Andy running up to me.

Zara gave me a small smile before turning to Atlas.

"Hello, father, it's been a long time." She said before revealing her face. Atlas looked shocked, and then regained his composure.

"So, my daughter didn't die. Well, now is the time."

"Actually, it's vice versa." Zara said before drawing two knives made out of the same metals as Riptide was. She charged and started stabbing so quickly, Atlas couldn't dodge.

The battle ended with Zara holding a knife to Atlas' throat. He was bleeding in multiple places.

"Well?" She asked.

"Please don't kill me." Atlas begged.

"Actually, there's something better. Letting you fade." She said before chanting, "_Έχετε ζήσει πολύ καιρό και προκάλεσε πολύ πόνο. Τώρα είναι ώρα για σας να ξεθωριάζουν μέσα στο κενό και ποτέ δεν προκαλούν πρόβλημα και πάλι _(You have lived too long and caused much pain. It is now time for you to fade into the void and never cause trouble again.)_" _

Atlas glowed with a black light, and then disappeared.

3rd Person POV

Meanwhile, Tsunami was facing Hyperion and Krios.

"Oh, I'm not going to bother with two of you." He said before his cloak detached from him and started to attack Krios. (To the people who haven't read the Perilous Realm series: The shrowde (cloak) is a living creature, bound by spells to serve its master. It can be used for hiding purposes and can also be used as a second attacker.)

Tsunami then challenged Hyperion, suddenly glowing with a black light. The light reached into Hyperion, and drew out a ball of white light. The ball dissipated into the black light. Tsunami smirked.

"I took away your powers. Now, any last words?"

"Who are you?"

"Why, I am Perseus Jackson." He replied before saying the same thing as Zara said, "_Έχετε ζήσει πολύ καιρό και προκάλεσε πολύ πόνο. Τώρα είναι ώρα για σας να ξεθωριάζουν μέσα στο κενό και ποτέ δεν προκαλούν πρόβλημα και πάλι" _Hyperion glowed with the same dark light, and disappeared. The shrowde (cloak) had finished off Krios, and Tsunami walked over to Krios and said the same spell. The cloak then reattached itself to him.

At the same time, Ashlee and Andrew were facing Kronos. **(I'm writing the three battles separately, but they all happened at the same time.) **

"Hello, father." The two said coldly in unison.

"Ah, so you two live. I wonder what happened before I was ready to kill you." Kronos replied.

"Lord Chaos raised us, and you are going to die today. Haven't you ever heard that two heads are better than one?" The two retorted.

Ashlee drew a long sword, while Andy nocked an arrow on his bow.

"Puny children. I should've killed you before you were any trouble."

The twins smiled evilly, and then Ashlee charged while Andy shot arrows, careful not to hit his sister.

"We might not have turned against you if you didn't want to kill us." Ashlee said before cutting Kronos across his left shoulder. He howled in pain and froze time, but the spell was quickly broken by the duo.

"Again, I say two heads are better than one. Commander Tsunami, can you do the spell now?" Ashlee called. He walked over.

"I see your children have gotten their revenge. So shall I." Tsunami said. "Before I kill you, I'll tell you something. I am Perseus Jackson. The hero has returned." He then said the spell, watching as Kronos glowed with a dark golden light and disappeared.

"Had fun?" They all nodded. The fourteen gods flashed in. "What just happened?" Athena shouted.

"This guy showed up and killed all the monsters and Titans with three other people." A random voice yelled.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"You saw me in the throne room, and here's a long-lost friend." Tsunami answered before letting Zara walk up to Artemis.

"Zoë," breathed Artemis. She grinned and hugged her former mistress.

"My lady, please call me Zara now. And to answer your question, Lord Chaos took me out of the sky and made me one of his lieutenants."

Artemis had tears of joy.

"You can catch up now, but there are a few more surprises. Here are your heroes of the old. Alphabetical order, please!" Tsunami called. A group of people stepped forward. One by one, they took off their helmets.

"Achilles, son of Thetis." Alpha said. Gasps were heard.

"Odysseus, son of Athena." Beta said. More gasps and Athena looked shell-shocked, while some Athena campers fainted.

"Jason, son of Aeson, Hera's champion." Gamma said. Hera had tears of joy in her eyes at seeing her hero again.

"Daedalus, son of Athena." Delta said. Athena looked even more surprised and Annabeth was staring at Daedalus as if he wasn't real.

"Aeneas, son of Venus." Eta said. Aphrodite flickered to Venus, and then ran to hug her son. He hugged back.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon." Theta said. Poseidon looked like he was going to faint, while Athena stared slack-jawed at him.

"Orion, son of Poseidon." Omega said. Artemis was gaping at her long-lost friend, while Poseidon really did faint now.

"Romulus and Remus, twin sons of Mars, and founders of Rome." **(I know Romulus founded Rome, but Remus is his brother, so I just decided to put them as the founders together.) **Ares turned into Mars, and fainted, while Lupa and the Romans were staring at the founders of their city.

"Well, since you are all pretty much gaping at them, you can have a proper reunion. Co-commanders, come with me. We'll need to discuss the next battle plans.

**Longest chapter I ever wrote! Please read and review!**

**-daughterofhades1214**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating guys! I'm currently caught up with classes and my mom not letting me use the computer in the day. Without further ado, here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9- Triton and Amphitrite **

Tsunami POV

It took all of my willpower not to roll around laughing at the looks on everybody's faces. Standing tall, I started speaking.

"You can start with your reunions now. Co-commanders, come with me. I'll need to go over some things with you. Meet me in my room." Damien, who had somehow wriggled out of his bindings, marched up to me.

"You can't just order them around! I'm the leader of this camp!"

"More like tyrant," I scoffed. Suddenly, a ragged whip-like tendril of cloth shot out from my cloak and hit him full on the chest, sending him flying. **(Again, the shrowde is at work. Pretty much, Tsunami has double invulnerability, since the shrowde is also invulnerable. )**

"WHAT WAS THAT? HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY SON!" Poseidon yelled.

Giving everyone an evil smirk that made some gods shudder, I replied in a tone that clearly meant I was not to be messed with. "Well, well, well. Look who's here. Poseidon, god of the seas and former father of Percy Jackson. Don't worry, I didn't kill that arrogant little piece of s**t, my cloak is merely alive and defending me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the Chaos cabin. It has protective spells from the Egyptian civilization and the Norse civilization, so anybody who isn't in Chaos' army can't enter. If you want a true show of my powers, I might as well battle all of you Olympians in an hour." Giving another sinister smile, I teleported off to my room, waiting for the co-commanders.

Tsunami's Room- 3rd Person POV

Tsunami was waiting in his room when Raven, Lightning, Darkness and Storm appeared.

"That was awesome!" Darkness said.

Storm stuck her tongue out playfully before turning to Tsunami.

"Why did you call us here?"

Tsunami sighed. "Father has told me we must reveal ourselves within ten days."

Darkness scowled.

"An- _she_ and that big-headed jerk will probably tail us every chance they get. I read their thoughts while Storm was tying them up, and it seems their pretty much enraged by stealing their attention. They might've stormed our cabin if not for the protective spells."

"Pfft. If we need to reveal ourselves, we might as choose a few people to reveal ourselves to first, and then reveal ourselves to everyone in ten days." Lightning said.

Suddenly, Tsunami turned a sickly shade of white as he clutched his head. Storm rushed over.

"What's wrong?"

Chaos appeared and gently pushed Storm away. He then put his hand on Tsunami's forehead. His expression immediately turned from calm to panicked. After sending a few shots of black energy into Tsunami who promptly collapsed, he laid him on a bed and faced the co-commanders.

"You might want to know something bad. Apparently, Kronos had a very powerful spell known from Gaea. He managed to cast the spell on Tsunami by thought before he faded. This spell feeds away at his life force whenever he exerts his power. I can tone it down for his battle later, but he will be losing some of his life force whenever he uses his powers later. This spell is too powerful even for me to counter it. Apparently, Gaea learned the spell when she was younger from Ananke, who I entrusted the spell to. I created it to use against our greatest enemies, but I guess it's in wrong hands now since Ananke is fighting for the primordials. Let him rest for now; the only power he can use currently is to change his appearance later. After half an hour, he'll be able to use his powers again. One of you get Zara to take care of him. I currently just put him to sleep and gave him the knowledge of his current, ah, curse." On that happy note, he disappeared. A note was left. Raven snatched the paper.

"It says he managed to convince all the primordials except Gaea, Tartarus and Ananke to stand down. I guess that means we only have three primordials to fight. Storm, how about you grab Zara. I'm betting Chaos chose her because she has good healing powers."

"Roger that." Storm disappeared and reappeared with Zara less than a minute later. Zara went over to Tsunami's side and started working her magic.

The co-commanders then teleported away to update their soldiers.

Half an hour later- Tsunami POV

In the comforting blackness of sleep, Chaos appeared to me.

"Hey dad."

He had a grim look on his face.

"Tsunami, I have some bad news for you. Kronos managed to curse you just before he faded. The curse drains some of your life force whenever you use your powers. I have toned down the spell to let you use your powers later, but after the fight, your powers will be eating away at your life force. The only power you can use without draining your life force is changing your appearance. Zara is currently taking care of you, so you should wake up now."

Chaos disappeared to be replaced by Zara looking at me. She sighed in relief when I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, not wanting to lose any energy speaking.

"I managed to restore some of your strength. You'll need it for the battle."

I sent a thanks via mind-messaging, and then changed my appearance to a black-haired, black-eyed person. She quickly got the message and went out of the room. I changed my clothes to a black long-sleeved tee, and black pants. I then teleported to the arena.

Arena- Theta POV (Theseus)

The gods won't stand a chance against my brother, even with the curse. Lightning had told us about everything, so I was worrying about my brother's safety. I was interrupted out of thoughts by Lukos poking me.

"What?!"

"The fight's starting."

I quickly looked over to my brother. He had changed his appearance so he had short black hair and black eyes. He also had his creepy shrowde cloak on, sharply contrasting with his black clothes. He held Anaklusmos in his right hand, although this battle as mainly going to be a show of powers. The gods quickly flashed in. Hestia immediately disappeared, being a peaceful goddess. Lukos stood up.

"Today, we are here to see Tsunami of the Chaos army fight against the thirteen Olympian gods. The fight will end when Commander Tsunami or the gods surrender or are incapacitated. All powers and weapons are allowed. Begin!"

Apollo and Artemis immediately started shooting arrows while Hades shot hellfire at Tsunami. He responded by sending a large gust of wind so the arrows collided with the fire instead, melting the arrows to puddles of gold and silver. He then sidestepped an attack from Ares, slamming his sword to Ares' head, instantly knocking him out. Zeus then threw a huge lightning bolt, which he grabbed and promptly threw at Poseidon, throwing him out of the arena. He then lit himself up on fire, burning through the vines Demeter grew to trip him. Rolling his eyes, he jumped high in the air, and then wings extended from his back. He flew down to Hera and Aphrodite, quickly knocking them out with swift punches to the head. Hephaestus threw a hammer at him, only for it to bounce off. Athena came in with her spear held high, ready to attack just as Hades let loose another blast of energy. He merely back flipped, letting the two collide, which made Athena slump to the ground unconscious. Dionysus grew more vines, but a sword hilt slammed into his head. Finally, Tsunami formed a huge hurricane, adding three types of fire, lightning, and plasma. The hurricane separated into smaller hurricanes and whipped through the other gods, sending them flying out of the arena. He then flapped his wings again, flying out of the arena. It was now night time. **(Sorry if the battle scene isn't good; I have no experience writing these.)**

The campers trickled out of the arena, some going to help their godly parents. Lukos and I grouped together the soldiers together and sent them off to the Chaos cabin. I found a note from my brother saying not to look for him; he will be back in the morning. Shrugging, I went to the Chaos cabin.

At the beach- Third POV

He thought the looks on everyone's faces when he defeated the gods were priceless. Tsunami sat on the beach, deep in thought, when he heard someone clear his throat behind him. He looked behind him, and bowed to the two deities of the sea, Triton and Amphitrite.

"Lord Triton and Lady Amphitrite," he said respectfully, still bowing. "Why are you here?"

Triton exchanged looks with his mother. "Rise Tsunami. I am here to speak to you about something. But first, why are you bowing? We should be bowing to you."

Tsunami rose and brushed the sand off his body. He looked Triton straight in the eye and said, "My father Chaos told me I can bow to no one, but considering you two are still gods that at least have not tried to shun Chaos' army yet, so I am merely showing respect. What are you going to speak to me about?"

Triton exchanged glances with his mother again, before turning to Tsunami.

"I know it's you, Perseus Jackson."

His face changed to that of a stoic expression, and snapped his fingers, revealing his true appearance: a black mop of hair and sea-green eyes. "Perseus Jackson is dead. He died when he joined the army of Chaos. I stand in his place; although I am surprised you figured it out so quickly."

"You still have a faint smell of the sea around you; plus I was hiding near the battlefield when you told Kronos who you were. I was about to jump in to help, but you handled everything by yourself."

He gave a short, bitter laugh. "I was once Perseus Jackson: A hero who had all he wanted: a good family, good friends and a great girlfriend. When she cheated, my heart broke beyond repair, and then Poseidon abandoned me. I found a new family with Chaos, but now I have to come back to the place where my troubles all started with that arrogant jerk of the sea god. If you still have a grudge against me for being an illegitimate son of that Kronos scum, I don't mind; because I'll be leaving once this stupid war is over."

Triton had a look on his face that clearly meant confusion. Amphitrite decided to step in.

"What did you hear from the Nereid on your first quest when you received the pearls?"

He answered immediately, "What comes from the sea will return to the sea." **(I don't know if that's word for word, but at least the meaning's correct.)**

Triton and Amphitrite nodded. Triton said, "Even if you renounce your heritage as Poseidon's son, he is still your birth father. We did not like you at first, but we got over our differences once we found out about your current life. But, you are still a child of the sea. The sea has remembered you have a relation to it, and it wants you back."

"Why did you come here just to tell me that? I repeat: Percy Jackson is dead. Besides, how do I connect to the sea?"

"Step into the water; the sea will do the rest." Amphitrite said.

Hr looked at them closely, and when he was convinced they were not lying, he muttered a few words in another language, and the shrowde detached from him and flew off. Wearing his black attire, he stepped into the sea. His aura flared out around him- pitch black without a single bit of colour. The water swirled around him, encasing him, and then flowed away. His aura now was black with streaks of green. He stepped out, bowed again, and then spread his wings and flew off. Triton and Amphitrite stared at each other in shock, before melting back into the sea.

Line Break

As soon as he landed in his bedroom in the Chaos cabin, Zara and Theta were waiting for him. He merely gave them a questioning look before whistling. The shrowde appeared, and attached itself to him. He turned to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't I visit my little brother?" Theta asked.

He scowled playfully at Theta before turning to Zara. She shrugged and pressed a note in his hand. She then teleported off. Theta had a weird look on his face before he started speaking.

"I heard about your curse."

"Who hasn't?"

"No one knows except Lord Chaos, Zara, and everybody from Earth, as in the heroes of the second Titan war and the heroes of old, like me."

Tsunami gave Theta a mischievous smile before changing the subject.

"How was your reunion with Athena?"

Theta turned bright red before hitting his brother lightly on the shoulder. Tsunami laughed.

"Alright, I won't ask. Now, can you please go, I need some rest. You can remind the lieutenants they will need to reveal themselves in ten days, but they can choose a few people to reveal themselves to first. I'll explain the details in the morning." Deciding to read the note in the morning, Tsunami went to sleep.

**Saw the curse coming? I thought it was a good addition. Again, I'm really sorry for the long delay. Read and review and I'll try to update ASAP. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating, I was working on my son of Chaos story. I noticed I only had one review for chapter 9 from candyland7. I'm so sad :(. Forget that now; here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, do I even write like Rick Riordan? I will be putting in three new OCs today. I don't own them either, because they are based on real people. **

**Chapter 10**

3rd Person POV

In the morning, Tsunami woke at dawn. His eyes snapped open, and his wings involuntarily spread out, letting him float over his room. Remembering the note Zara gave him last night; he found the piece of paper and smoothed it out. He read the following words:

_Tsunami, your father implanted an internal device in you that will monitor your status whenever you use your powers. 100% means you haven't used any powers, and 0% means, you're probably going to die. I suggest you don't use your powers until Chaos finds a proper cure when we go back home._

_Zara_

Trying it out, Tsunami decided to use a simple levitation spell. He focused on a chair. As expected, his hand glowed blue and the chair rose in the air. He felt something say in his head: _98%._ He lowered the chair, and decided to fly around the camp for fun.

Line Break

When he arrived back at his cabin, everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast. He teleported to his seat and gave a loud whistle to get everybody's attention. When all eyes were on him, Tsunami stood up.

"Everyone! Today is our second day at this camp." Everyone noticed Tsunami's lips curl with distaste as he said the word camp.

"I will be training them with whatever I feel like and the co-commanders can be training with the rest of you. If you are from Earth, you can visit the cabins to see new siblings or anything else. But before we do anything, I thought of having a little fun with the campers and gods."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"I shall be changing my appearance to that of the Titan King and give the campers a nasty wakeup call. I'll erase their memories later. Who wants to announce the Titan king is back?"

Serena raised her hand.

Tsunami nodded.

"Scream as loud and as high as you can before yelling Kronos is back. Try to break the windows as well."

"The rest of you, pretend to be woken up by the scream and Lukos can tell the campers to deal with 'Kronos' themselves, since we can't do all the dirty work for them. Zara, can you place a calming spell on the younger campers so they won't be too terrified?"

Lukos grinned, while Zara disappeared. She reappeared later and gave him a nod.

Tsunami said, "Places everyone! Serena, you will be running out one minute after I get out of this cabin to scare everyone."

Tsunami then snapped his fingers and his appearance changed to a muscular, tall blond man with harsh golden eyes. Before he walked out, he said to Ashlee and Andy, "If you want a part, you can fake fighting me."

They nodded simultaneously, while Ashlee and Andy smiled happily.

Tsunami then walked out of the cabin. He pretended to look around the camp before he mustered an evil laugh. On cue, Serena ran out of the cabin, and let out a bloodcurdling high-pitched scream before yelling at the top of her lungs, "The Titan Lord is back!"

As expected, the windows shattered and campers rushed out, in a combination of pajamas and armor, wielding weapons. Anaklusmos appeared in Tsunami's hands before the sword changed to a version of Kronos' scythe. He swirled it around before yelling in a perfect copy of Kronos' voice, "Well, your pathetic barriers can't even keep out a Titan. I'm back and more powerful than ever!"

On cue again, Lukos, Ashlee and Andy appeared. Lukos looked at Tsunami with imagined distaste and yelled to the campers, "You can take care of this yourself; we're not going to do the dirty work for you."

Ashlee pretended to glare at Lukos before letting out a battle cry as she and her brother charged 'Kronos' with bow out and sword drawn. Tsunami blocked their attacks with relative ease before the gods appeared. Zeus let out another battle cry before he threw his master bolt at Tsunami. When the smoke cleared, they expected a charred body, but Tsunami held the master bolt in his hands. He blasted Poseidon and Zeus, and then wiped all the campers' and gods' memories of the morning's events. He then teleported the gods back to Olympus, before teleporting the campers to their respective cabins and putting them to sleep. He cleaned up the whole mess, and then teleported back to the Chaos cabin, to be followed by Lukos, Serena, Andy, and then Ashlee. Tsunami heard the monitor say _70% _before his thoughts were interrupted by Lukos falling to the floor in his laughter. Pretty soon, everyone else joined. They were like this for 10 minutes before they calmed down. Tsunami grinned at everyone before calling, "Okay everyone! You can mingle around camp today or train in the arena in the basement. No injuring anyone! See you at dinner! We will be eating at the dining pavilion."

Tsunami and a few other soldiers headed out of the cabin, while the rest went to the underground arena.

After the whole 'Kronos' event, the campers had woke up a few minutes later with no memory of the event, and ate breakfast. They then headed to their different activities, such as archery, sword fighting, or foot-racing. Tsunami decided to head to the sword arena. Before he could head to the arena, one of his soldiers rushed to him. It was Caleb Randall, a son of Thanatos. Tsunami turned to Caleb, questioning evident in his face.

"Commander Tsunami, we have report of three Greek demigods with Chinese heritage. None of us are sure if the Chinese gods have faded or still exist. Lord Chaos told me to tell you this."

Tsunami closed his eyes before replying.

"They have all faded, but the power will still be faint inside them. What are their names and godly parents?"

"Jessica, a daughter of Poseidon, Roger, a son of Hermes, and Bill, a son of Nike."** (Yup, here they are! I am NOT using their last names. Don't question me!)**

"Anything else?"

"They usually hang around the camp together. Rumour has it they all went to the same school in Canada **(That's true, because I go to the same school with them!)**. Thank you for listening."

Caleb, not wanting to stay around in case Tsunami got angry, quickly ran off.

Tsunami shrugged it off as he arrived at the arena. His least favourite demigod, Damien was trying to teach the Poseidon campers sword fighting. _Seemed like the big three oath was called off, _Tsunami thought. He then noticed a girl with black hair, green eyes, and Asian features. He identified her as Jessica. She was currently sparring with another half-sibling of hers while two male demigods watched her and were arguing with each other simultaneously. Both had black hair and Asian features like Jessica, but one had glasses and had a faint look of mischievousness on his face. Tsunami knew the demigod was the son of Hermes, while the other one was the son of Nike. They seemed to be arguing more than watching Jessica. Tsunami was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Damien yelling.

"Can't you do _anything_ right? As the god of swordsmanship, this is the worst sword fighting I've ever seen! You are really bad at this."

"There is no such thing as a bad student, but a bad teacher. **(I don't own that quote!)**."

Damien whirled around to see Tsunami with a disapproving look on his face.

"What do you care? I'm the best demigod and still am as the god of swordsmanship!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. If you think you're this good, then fight me yourself."

Damien and Tsunami got into a battle stance. Right away, Tsunami noticed Damien's stance was horrible. His footing was wrong and his sword was unbalanced. Tsunami silently cursed the gods for giving the demigods such a worse teacher. He took out his other sword, a blade he called Ψυχή, or Reaper. It was dipped in the 5 rivers of the underworld. He currently had it charged in the power of the river Acheron, meaning anyone who got cut with the blade would feel intense pain. Lukos just happened to walk in. He smirked internally, knowing Damien wouldn't stand a chance. He decided to be the referee.

"Okay Poseidon kids, get your butts on to the sidelines, you're going to be watching your awful teacher get his _podex_ whipped by the heir to the universe. Any maiming is allowed. Begin!"

The Poseidon kids scrambled to the sidelines barely in time for two swords to clash together. Deciding not to wait any longer, Tsunami let himself get hit by Damien's blade, causing it to shatter on impact. Tsunami quickly went on the offensive, landing a shallow cut on Damien's shield hand. Damien cried out in pain as he dropped his shield, golden ichor pouring out of the wound. Tsunami started to give Damien large cuts over his body, a sadistic smile on his face. Deciding he was done, he slammed the hilt of his sword to Damien's head, knocking him unconscious. The Poseidon kids looked at him in shock before letting out a huge cheer. Tsunami grinned and gave the demigods a devious smile. Lukos climbed over to Tsunami.

"Did it have to take so long?"

"I take great pleasure in torturing him, in fact, there's someone else right now," Tsunami said as his shrowde cloak whipped out and caught an invisible person by the throat as he walked out of the arena. The impact knocked off a Yankees baseball cap, revealing the daughter of Athena. Tsunami looked at her in pure disgust and hatred.

"Daughter of Athena, you have great nerve in trying to sneak up on me. Don't worry, I didn't kill your little lover. But, you will have a little, talking to. Lukos, do the transformation spell."

Annabeth looked at him in shock, and then anger as her pride took over. "How dare you speak to a goddess that way?"

Tsunami burst into laughter, as the shrowde squeezed harder. "Apparently, you've been made as the goddess of pure stupidity. Lukos, you might as well start."

"Doesn't Lukos mean wolf?"

Tsunami looked at Lukos expectantly. Lukos let out a feral howl as he turned into a pure grey wolf with golden-yellow eyes and flecks of blue in them. He snarled at Annabeth before changing back. He then muttered a few words in the primordial language before the daughter of Athena turned into a delicate glass vase. The vase dropped from the shrowde's grip, shattering into smithereens. Lukos then transported the pieces to the Athena cabin, transforming her back on the way.

"Great job; you're getting better."

Lukos shrugged. "Can I go teach the demigods sword fighting?"

"We can teach them together, but I'm teaching Poseidon's kids myself."

Lukos shrugged again before both headed into the arena again. The Poseidon kids were talking quietly to each other, while a few played with their swords. Tsunami noticed Jessica was talking with Roger and Bill. He let out a loud whistle, getting everybody's attention.

"Hello Poseidon cabin! I will be teaching you sword fighting, as your teacher is currently incapacitated. Everybody get into pairs of two and start sparring, I'll be helping along the way."

The demigods quickly followed his instructions. Tsunami went around, correcting mistakes and gently helping them get into perfect stances. He also gave a few tips. When everybody was sparring well with no mistake, Tsunami whistled again.

"Today, I'll also be teaching you a disarming technique. You will have to twist the flat of your blade onto your opponent's, leaving him or her no choice but to drop. Jessica, how about you come up and I demonstrate with you?"

Jessica came up with a slight look of apprehension on her face. Tsunami noticed and laughed.

"I don't bite, unless it comes to that horrible god of swordsmanship."

She smiled and got into a fighting stance. Tsunami sparred slowly with her, and demonstrated the move in slow motion as the sword clattered from her hand. Tsunami gave her a grin.

"Great job! How about you try it on me."

Jessica quickly retrieved her sword and got ready. Tsunami started fighting with her, doing his best to go as easy as he could. She disarmed her a minute later with her sword pointed at his chest. Tsunami started clapping.

"Alright! You're a natural. Now, everybody, you can try it on each other."

Tsunami went around again, correcting mistakes time and time again. After half an hour, the Nike cabin burst in. Bill jumped down to join his siblings, while the Poseidon cabin exited, going to rock climbing.

Tsunami then turned to Lukos.

"What're you going to do now?"

Lukos thought for a while.

"Prank the Athena cabin with the Stolls? I found out they're the gods of pranking."

"Children of Hermes never change." Tsunami grumbled as he went off with Lukos in search of the twins.

**Here you go! I've decided to give you a few reading choices to read over. **

**Any story by Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives**

**The Awesome ones enroll in high school- The Jamerican**

**Deep, Dark Secrets finally revealed- daughterofposeidon122 (she's my friend, do me a favour by reviewing her story, please?)**

**Prince of the Pit- DrewTheSeagull**

**God of Night- formerly by Anaklusmos14, adopted by SamIthuriel**

**Forces of Chaos- Latiosus **

**Read and review my stories plus these few. Thanks and I'll try to update when I can.**


	11. Your worst nightmare

**As you all know from the title, this is your worst nightmare: The dreaded author's note. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing this story or putting it on hiatus, nor am I on writer's block, but I'm simply too busy to update. Besides school, I also have extra classes and my family decided I should keep my stories untouched for awhile. I'll update during Christmas, though. Don't forget that "Betrayed, Forgotten, Now back for Revenge"has been renamed "Forgotten, to Rise". I thought the original title was a little off topic. **

**Later guys! I'm really sorry!**


End file.
